


I'm Headed for Collision (Without You)

by 8ucky8arnes



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Post-season 7, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 05:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30083844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8ucky8arnes/pseuds/8ucky8arnes
Summary: “Where is he?”Kora froze, turning to her with frightened dark eyes. “Daisy-”She shrugged off her sister’s hand, standing, “Where’s Daniel?”Daniel gets taken and Daisy vows to get him back. At all costs.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	I'm Headed for Collision (Without You)

**Author's Note:**

> Work and Chapter Titles from "Heaven Help Me" by RAIGN.
> 
> Another Dousy fic I started soon after the show ended and has been sitting (mostly finished) on my computer. With the posting streak I’m currently on, I finally finished this one. It’ll be six chapters long so I’ll be posting these pretty consistently until it’s all up. 
> 
> Trigger Warning: Mild sexual content.

Daisy had pushed herself too hard. She’d known that before her vision dimmed and she’d collapsed in exhaustion, but she very well couldn’t leave those people at the mercy of their... _ masters _ . So, she’d sent wave after wave of vibrations at the ships and cars and bikes that had been sent to recapture those who’d they helped escape. 

Daniel had caught her, like he always had (like he always would) and when she came to , he would be there with a soft kiss and warm smile as he gathered her into his arms . But instead, she’d awoken in the healing pod with Kora pacing the short length of space, those dreams all but vanishing as a wave of panic and horror washed over her. “Where is he?” 

Kora froze, turning to her with frightened dark eyes. “Daisy-”

She shrugged o f f her sister’s hand, standing, “Where’s Daniel?”

Kora swallowed, “After you collapsed, we were ambushed by  more traffickers. He told me to take you to the Zephyr and  said  that he would hold them off . I tried to help, but  he didn’t want  me or the others getting hurt …” she shook her head, eyes bright with tears as she explained, “I tried to stay, but he…he told me th at you were all that mattered. That y our safety was all that mattered.”

“Of course , he…” Daisy  tore a hand  through her hair, something bubbling up in her throat.  _ Self-sacrificial idiot _ . She  gritted her teeth, tears burning her eyes, heart bruising itself against her sternum as she struggled to  breathe , struggled to be calm. She let out a choked laugh.  “Of course , he said that.”

The Zephyr had begun to rattle.

“Daisy?”

She screamed, slamming her fist into the nearest wall with a dull thud, the vibration she sent into the metal  jolting the entire ship . Sparks shot from one of the control panels, a warning alarm flashing on the screens and  Ko ra very nearly took a step back as h er tears finally spilled over, blurring her vision.

“Daisy!”

Daisy took a deep breath, gritting her teeth as she reigned herself in too quickly, the newly-healed bones in her hands and wrists and arms fracturing without the support of her gauntlets, but the pain was dull, almost distant, like it wasn’t there at all. 

She wiped away the tears,  “How long?”

Even her own voice seemed to come from someone else. 

It was h ard. Cold. Empty.

Her sister eye d her bruised hands and arms with a  frown , “Six hours.”

_ Six? _ She narrowed her eyes. “Why so long?”

“I had the women and children here.” Her eyes shone with moisture, “Danie l promised them that we would take them somewhere safe and…” she took a breath, voice coming out steadier than before,  and met her sister’s hard look with one of her own,  “ I looked at them and saw so much fear and I couldn’t risk them getting captured again, not with you out of commission, so I took them to the sanctuary we set up.” 

_ Daniel and his fucking promises… _

She sighed, “ Where did they take him?”

Kora grabbed a tablet and held it out, “I tracked the heat signatures to this compound.”

Daisy took it, zooming in on the large clump of red-orange dots and wondered which one of them was Daniel but none stood out. Her hands throbbed as she squeezed the tablet once before handing it back , “Punch in the coordinates and  take us  there .”

“What are you going to do?”

“Suit up.”

Kora moved quickly, hands flying across the control panel as the Zephyr lifted up into the air , her own expression now void of its earlier fear and panic as she put in the coordinates and flipped a  switch. The turn she made was flawless and Daisy recalled May’s praise of the young woman’s piloting skills-

She pa used when she caught of the text on the cosmos  in  the  co-pilot’s chair, heart lurching a s the image of Daniel leaning back against the wall of her quarters, said book propped up on his knee as he eagerly soaked up the knowledge, his smile when he’d caught her staring...

_ Daisy smiled as Daniel kissed her neck, closing her eyes and succumbing  _ _ to  _ _ the  _ _ warm _ _ strength of him as his mouth moved over her naked body and kissed every scratch, every bruise, and the aches and pains of her injuries vanished at every gentle press of his lips. _

_ A small part of her waited for him to chastise her for being so reckless with her own life, but he didn’t say anything as he returned her mouth to hers, kissing her deeply as he slipped a hand between her legs and swallowed her moan as he curled his fingers. _

_ Daisy raked her own along his scalp, tugging on his hair sharply with every jerk of her hips, loving the sound that rumbled deep in his chest as she moved down, clawing at his neck, his shoulders as he drove her higher and higher until she broke apart with a silent scream, the world shattering in a kaleidoscope of white and gold light.  _

_ He kissed her as she slowly came back down, hand cupping her cheek. _

_ She hummed into his mouth, pulling back with a slow smile as she nuzzled into his neck and pressed a kiss to his racing pulse, nipping at the tender skin, “I should get injured more often if this is the homecoming I get.”  _

_ Daniel smiled with kiss-swollen lips, tucking a strand  _ _ of _ _ hair from her flushed face and looking at her like she was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. God only knew how lust-blown eyes could be so soft… “As if you have ever needed any more encouragement.”  _

_ “Fair point.”  _ _ Her fingers followed the welts she’d left behind down his chest, his stomach, finally dipping below the sheets draped over  _ _ his waist and smiled coyly at what she found _ _. She flipped _ _ him onto his back and  _ _ straddled _ _ his hips,  _ _ leaning down to whisper against his lips,  _ _ “Now it’s time for me to return the favor.” _

“Daisy?”

She  shook herself free of the memories and images ,  shoving them and every happy, bubbling emotion deep down inside along with her grief and anger and fear. None of those emotions or memories were going to get Daniel back. No, these feelings would only bog her down, keep her from the mission at hand. 

She buckled herself in , “I’m fine, let’s go .”

Kora said nothing more and Daisy leaned her head back in the chair, staring up  at the ceiling, fingers tapping on the armrest as their current planet’s surroundings sped by in a blur of orange and red and blue. 

The part of her she’d buried might’ve appreciated the beauty of a planet they could actually  breathe on, might’ve  snagged a rock sample for Simmons or found a  cool alien  toy for Alya or even tried to lighten the mood as the two of t hem sped toward enemy territory, but now…

Now the only thing that mattered was getting Daniel back.

And she would tear everyone apart to do it.

Nothing on this planet would be able to stop her.


End file.
